


This One Who Wanders Is Lost

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (That's Bilbo's job), Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal protects the Shire, Hobbit!Hannibal, Hobbit!Will, M/M, No Hannibal you can't eat Thorin, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: When Thorin gets lost in the Shire, a pair of Hobbit husbands show him the right path. It's a good thing he kept his manners in check.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a blackout. Typed on my phone, please excuse errors.
> 
> Done because I have very odd intersecting interests. May add otlher one-shots dealing with how Hannibal came to protect the Shire from Big Folk (goes back to the Fell Winter), what he does with wandering intruders (hint: he's Hannibal) and his response to Bilbo's tale of distracting the trolls.

Well this was just perfect.

 

Thorin turned in a circle at the crossroad, trying to regain his bearings. Underground he was fine, in cities of Men he could manage, but in a place like this with no decent signs or distinct landmarks to follow he was hopelessly lost. He let out a growl of frustration. 

 

"HHullo there," a soft voice called out, and Thorin turned around again. One of the Hobbits was standing not far away, several dogs of indeterminate breeding gathered around him. The Hobbit seemed a little bemused to see a Dwarf wandering around the Shire but not afraid, which was better than most reactions Thorin had garnered today.

 

"Greetings," Thorin nodded back. "I appear to be lost, could you help me find my way?" He decided that honesty was likely to get the quickest response right now. 

 

The Hobbit tilted his head to one side, dark curls brushing his shoulder for a moment before he smiled vaguely. 

 

"Certainly. We don't get a lot of Big Folk coming through this way, I suppose our signs must be odd to you." Before Thorin could decide whether or not to be offended at being lumped in with 'big folk', the Hobbit's demeanor changed and he glared past Thorin. "Hannibal! Be nice."

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Thorin had to fight to not twitch in surprise. There was another Hobbit, this one not much shorter than he was, just a few steps behind him. The two stared at each other for a moment before the newcomer - Hannibal, apparently - stepped around him and over to the first Hobbit, his expression lightening as he did so.

 

"You were late, William," Hannibal explained as he leant down and brushed a kiss to the other Hobbit's cheek. William shrugged and accepted the affection easily.

 

"Lost track of time."

 

"You're not falling ill, are you?"

 

"No, we were just playing."

 

Hannibal glanced down at the dogs, a few of whome were pressed against him in greeting, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

"No, William, not another one."

 

"Yes another one," William spoke back, a defiant set to his face that Thorin wouldn't like to argue with. "His name is Winston and there's nothing you can do about it."

 

Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath - a pose familiar to Thorin after many a discussion with his nephews - before turning back to Thorin.

 

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Hannibal Lecter,  and this is my husband William."

 

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin took the hint and bowed as he introduced himself. "At your service."

 

"Well, Mr Oakenshield, what can we do for you?"

 

"He's lost," William jumped in. "I was about to ask where he was trying to get to when you interrupted."

 

"My apologies Love," Hannibal smiled down at his partned before looking back at Thorin. "And where is it we can direct you to?"

 

"I'm tryingto reach Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End," Thorin repeated the address Gandalf had given him. "My kin have probably already arrived and are waiting for me, but I have had trouble finding it."

 

"Of course," Hannibal nodded. "The Shire can be difficult to navigate for those unused to her paths. Come to the top of the hill, I can point you from there."

 

It wasn't a long walk, and the hill seemed more of a mound to Thorin, but he was surprised by how far they could see from it. The land fell away into a valley, with more hills rising on the other side.

 

"Do you see that large tree at the top?" Hannibal enquired. "Near the open space?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded. It would have been hard to miss.

 

"That's the Party Tree. It grows from the hill containing Bag End. Just head towards it and follow the road around. When you see the round green door, you've reached your destination."

 

Now those were sensible directions he could follow. Thorin nodded, confident that this time he would make it.

"You have my thanks," he bowed to the couple again. "Fare thee well."

"Good luck on your journey," Hannibal spoke with an enigmatic smile. William just nodded back and turned to leave the way they'd come, dogs still happily crowding around him.


End file.
